Crow Crisis
=Biography= Stable: World Maniac Wrestling Crow Crisis is a pair from one of WMW's most...something...unsure what...Stables, the Chaotic Crows, Eric Draven and Ashe Corven, two of the first 'crows' to be known, even before Xexx created the Stable. after Breakign away, they made their way to the top of the Tag team division. Stable: War of Wrestling / Dark Wrestling Entertainment Eric and Ashe were asked to take part in a DWE event holding WWE, WMW, and WoW bannered matches, They took part in a match for the War of Wrestling Tag Team titles and took them. Stable: OVW-RPG Crow Crisis Debuted in OVW in Early 2006 alongside Old Freind 'Iron Beast' Erick GrippZ Making up the Chaotic Crows Once More. after Pressuring General Manager Ice Hawk into giving them a Tag Title Match for Genocide's OVW Tag team Titles, Which had yet to see holders, They finally got it, Won them first try, Ice Hawk went out and Ethan Styler took his place. Eric and Ashe Threw the OVW tag titles away and debuted the 'Genocidal Tag Team titles' Their OVW version of WMW's H'Core Tag team titles. Ethan gave them their first defense against the 19 time tag team Champions, the Dudley Boys, inside a cage match. Eric and Ashe graciously accepted this match with honour, afterwards being named the future of Tag team wrestling by the tag team legends, Eric and Ashe PRoceeded to hold the Genocidal tag team for five months before Leaving OVW. Stable: Ultimate Chaos Wrestling Crow Crisis Debuted in UCW in its Opening Week. Eric and Ashe being two of the most dominant Elitist. Nearing the First Pay-Per-View event, Eric Draven was injured after a promo, and was sidlined, He claimed he was better and demanded a match, Ashe wouldn't have it and personally told Eric to step back and he introduced Alex Corvis as a third member of Crow Crisis. Eric played along for a little while then made a deal with Rival, Contessa Maxwell, in a match, Contessa Disappeared with Eric. Eric returned at Starting Point by her side aiding her in winning her match to earn the Suicidal title. When confronted by his team, he made it clear to them he was sick of the pranks and needed real training. Something he got with her, Alex couldn't leave weel enough alone, and Crow Crisis was put into a rivalry with Deadly Combination a team made up of Eric Draven and Contessa Maxwell. This was played out well in the fact that Eric and Ashe still together held the WMW tag team titles and the WoW Tag team titles. Both now Held by Deadly Combination. At UCW's Souled Out, Crow Crisis Met the numberone contenders for the UCW tag team titles, Trish Straus and Chase Kamiya, and Deadly Combination. In the match, Contessa Collapsed, and it was revealed that a match she had air clips to leading into starting point, She has actually died in, when she rose to her feet, Deadly Combination was one half of the Crow Crisis. Chase took advantage of it when all for members of Crow Crisis were looking at Trish, Alex was Rolled up for the 3 count. Stable: Elite Wrestling Carnage =Members= Crow Crisis: Eric Draven Crow Crisis: Ashe Corven Crow Crisis: Alex Corvis Contessa Maxwell =Accomplishements= Championships WMW Tag Team(Eric&Ashe 2x, Eric&Contessa Maxwell 1x) OVW OVW tag team titles/Genocidal Tag team Titles (Eric & Ashe) UCW UCW Tag team Championship (Ashe Corven&Alex Corvis) =Handler= K.B.Abercrombie Cristyn Lebeau (SP?) Category:Stables